1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air-conditioning system provided with an air-conditioner case comprised of a plurality of separately formed case members.
2. Description of the Related Art
As related art, there is the air-conditioning system disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication (A) No. 2001-225632. In this air-conditioning system, the air-conditioner case is formed split into a first case member and a second case member. An engagement projection formed at a joint face of the first case member and an engagement groove formed in a joint face of the second case member are engaged to form the air-conditioner case.
In the air-conditioner case of this related art, to improve the sealing ability of the joint, a plurality of sets of engagement projections and engagement grooves are provided and high pressure spaces are provided between the plurality of sets of engagement projections and engagement grooves.
However, in the air-conditioning system of this related art, while the sealing ability at the joint of the air-conditioner case is improved, there is the problem that the joint becomes larger in size.